hatred fuelled love ZADR
by PepperLovey
Summary: ABANDONED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. If anybody wishes to adopt this story, please contact me and I'll be happy to give it to you.
1. Chapter 1

Hatred Fuelled love

Dib looked down upon the burning town from where he was slouched on a hill overlooking the place he had grown up. Even from his perch he could smell the smoke and could still hear the screams of all the people he knew attempting to flee with nowhere to escape to. Guilty tears rolled down his face as he looked down on the scene. After 6 years of battling for earth, he had finally failed. Zim had won. The shame and the guilt of failure overwhelmed Dib and he let out a strangled sob. Every one he knew and cared about were either dead, going to be dead soon or enslaved by the Irken empire. _If only they had believed me! I could have stopped all of this! But it's to late now. He won._

Zim's plan was actually quite brilliant. He made appear as though he had given up and waited until Dib had let his guard down. It had taken Dib three years to finally relax but as soon as he did Zim struck. He waited a few weeks to secure Dib's trust then tricked him into meeting Zim up on the hill were he now was and shot him with a stun gun. When dib woke up he was chained to a tree facing the town. Zim was there of course, waiting for Dib to wake up so that the human could witness the destruction of his world. It had only taken Zim half an hour to successfully destroy Dib's home town. Then it had only taken another two hours for Zim to conquer the rest of the world.

Pulling against the chains, the sobbing human stood up and attempted to stop his tears as Zim's Voot cruiser approached the hill. A few moments after the ship landed, Zim stepped out and smirked at his arch nemesis. He calmly walked over to the boy, smirk never leaving his face. Dib glared at him as he approached trying to pretend that he hadn't just been crying even though he knew that his eyes were puffy and red and that there were probably tear tracks down his dirty face.

"Hello, Dib-worm. Did you enjoy the show?" Zim asked sweetly.

"You bastard! Go rot in hell!" Dib spat venomously at the alien before lunging at him. The chains around his arms caught him and jerked him back. Zim laughed at the pitiful display.

"You have to do better than that hyuman." Dib Glared at him. After a few moments, Dib rose to his full height, an impressive 6'1, and got as close to Zim as his restraints allowed. He was a good head taller than the alien and definitely had a better build but the alien wasn't intimidated.

"I swear to god, if I ever get the chance, I _will_ kill you." The boy hissed.

"I look forward to seeing your pitiful attempt." Zim said smiling innocently.

"I hate you, you bastard! Get these damn chains off me so that I can strangle you!"

"But then I wouldn't be able to watch you struggle. And I do so enjoy watching you like this!" Zim laughed as Dib pulled against the chains, trying to get free. After a few more moments Dib realized that it was futile and gave up, dropping his hands to his sides and glaring at the alien who was still laughing at him.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me already. You've already forced me to witness my failure and the death of all those I care about, and god knows that I wouldn't be able to stop you right now. So do it already. Kill me and put me out of my misery." Dib said, hanging his head a bit in defeat. His scythe lock hanging down in front of his face.

Zim cringed at the human's words. Dib was his enemy but he still didn't want to _kill_ him. Torment? Yes. Kill? No. For some unknown reason it pained Zim to think of Dib being dead, the heat leaving his body and those expressive eyes glossing over. _No, I don't want that._ Zim quickly hid his discomfort at the thought by laughing.

"Oh I'm not going to _kill _you, Dib-stink." Dib's head shot up in surprise at the Irken's words. "That would be to easy… No, I think I'll keep you alive and bring you back to Irk with me as my slave instead…"

"What…? NO! YOU ASSHOLE! GOD DAMNNIT! ZIM!" Furious, the boy leaped at Zim, once again being stopped by the chains right before making contact. Zim continued to laugh. Not even flinching when Dib lunged at him. "I'M NOT GOING TO YOUR JACKED UP PLANET!"

"It amuses Zim that you think you have a choice." Turning back towards his ship, Zim ignored the struggling boy behind him. Calmly walking back to his ship, a communicator popped out of the Irken's Pak.

"Gir." He said into the device.

"Mastah!" An overly excited, high pitched voice screeched out of the speaker.

"Gir, I need you to bring the main ship to my location."

"Yes, sir!"

"GOD DAMNNIT ZIM, I'M _NOT_ GOING! I'd rather burn here with the rest of my kind!" Dib yelled, still struggling with the restraints in order to attack Zim even though he knew it was futile. Zim turned smiling sweetly and with a demonic glint in his red eyes.

"Oh, but Dib-_slave_, if I left you here, who would I torment?" Zim replied in a sickly sweat voice before bursting into laughter. "And we both know that you had fun tormenting and bothering me over the past 6 years, so this is payback. And as your species says – or rather _said_ – payback is a bitch."

"You're a sick bastard."

"Now that's no way to talk to your new master is?" The delighted Alien asked before walking just close enough to land a harsh kick to Dib's stomach with out going within said humans range. Dib grunted when Zim's boot made contact with his stomach but refused to let out a cry of pain, much to the others dismay. Instead he retreated a few steps. That way if the alien tried that again, he would be able to fight back.

Just as Dib was about to let another insult loose at his captor, Gir arrived with a ship large enough to comfortably fit Zim's Voot cruiser, enough supplies to make the trip to Irk and back twice, and then about three or four people.

"As much as Zim would love to continue our little discussion, the ship is here and Zim I anxious to get home." Zim Said indicating that he was not content in continuing their fight. "Gir. Get out here and put the Dib-human in his new cage."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: hi so sorry that it took a while to post this. there was a lot of stuff going down in my life so I didn't have time to really work on it that much but I finished it the sent it of to my beta, the amazing emilychan go look at her stuff its awesome, and now I have it back with her edits and am officially posting it! (OBVIOUSLY.)  
WARNINGS yes this is a shonen ai (I'm only posting the kiddy version up here.) and yes it is a ZaDr it will have violence, foul language and, yes, sexual themes (but as I have already stated this is the kiddy version so nothing that bad will go down in it.) don't like? DON'T READ! Geez.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. if I did then the show wouldn't be for kiddies! : D no Jhonen Vasquez owns invader Zim and all its characters I am simply borrowing them. no here is the story

Dib stumbled as he was roughly shoved into a small cage. Regaining his balance, he spun around in time to see Gir, eyes glowing blood red, close and lock the door. The robot's eyes then flickered back to teal and he began  
laughing hysterically before screaming something about waffles and running off.

Dib watched the eccentric robot run from the room. As soon as the door separating the cargo room and cockpit slid shut the human began to study the lock. He smiled when he discovered that it was a simple human made lock. Dib searched his pockets and, when he discovered nothing of use there, the floor of his cage for any sort of bobby pin like piece of metal.

After a few minutes of searching, Dib found a metal wire that was about as thin as a bobby pin and quickly went to pick the lock. A few failed attempts later, a satisfying click sounded from the lock and was easily removed from the door. As quietly as possible, Dib pushed the door open and crept towards the exit. Glancing out the window as he passed it, the human let out a relieved sigh when he discovered that they were still on Earth.

Just as he was about to press the button that would lead to freedom, the door Gir had disappeared through just five minutes earlier, opened. Zim stepped through the opened door and quickly noticed the escaping teen. To Dib's surprise, instead of getting angry and trying to stop him Zim simply leaned against the wall and smirked at the human.

"Going somewhere Dib-worm?" Zim's asked with fake curiosity, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I'm not going to your damn planet Zim. I'm staying on my planet even if it is a burning waste land now. Nothing you do or say will stop me so don't bother." Dib stated ignoring Zim's taunting tone. He then turned back to the door and pressed the open button. A frown crept onto his face when nothing happened. After pressing every button and even trying to manually pull the door open Dib turned back to the ever smirking Irken, his anger rolling off him in palpable waves.

"Open the door Zim."

"Aww. But you are doing such a good job of that your self hyuman!" The alien mocked.

Dib scowled and clenched his fists in an attempt to control his anger. "Stop mocking me you asshole."

"Ha! You never fail to amuse me Dib-stink." The Irken laughed before turning serious, "But I don't have time for this. We are leaving. Gir! Lock him in the cage again and use the real lock this time."

Gir ran into the room at the sound of his name. Hearing the command, the robots eyes glowed red and he saluted Zim before turning and advancing towards the human. Dib didn't stand a chance against the small robot and despite his struggles once again had his arms pinned behind his back and was pushed roughly towards the small cage.

Zim watched as his robot obediently obeyed his command and was glad that he had finally gotten around to fixing Gir, though he left it so that he could stay as his normal crazy self when he didn't have any orders to obey. Although he would never admit it, Zim actually kind of liked the robot.

Zim was swiftly pulled from his train of thought when a loud slam followed by a reassuring clicking noise as Gir closed and locked the door. This time Gir used a complicated Irken lock that Dib had no hope of ever picking.

After a few moments of examining the lock Dib sighed as he was forced to accept that he wouldn't be able to get free so easily again.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to have used this lock in the first place?" Dib asked, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"LIES!" The irritated Irken responded. "You speak lies! Filthy Hyuman!" 

"Whatever Zim." Sighing, Dib plopped down on the floor of his cage, leaned back on his hands and closed his eyes. Trying to get control of his emotions which had been very erratic for the past hour or so.

Zim watched the human for a few moments, taking in all the details of his defeated opponent: his raven colored hair and the gravity defying lock of hair the swooped backwards in a distinctly scythe shaped arc, his large circular glasses that were over his hazelnut brown eyes. Magenta eyes then fell on a handsome face that was, at the moment, dirtied from the smoke and had tear tracks running down his cheeks... Wait... Handsome? Did he really just think that about his sworn enemy? Zim quickly change his train of thought, not wanting to think about what caused such troubling things to be going through his mind at that moment. Besides he had more important things to do than think about the pitiful hyuman.

Zim turned away from Dib and back towards the door he had come through. Once he passed to the other side of the door Zim promptly sat in a chair directly in front of the control panel and looked down at the flashing buttons and bleeping monitors. Pressing a few buttons, Zim started the engine and prepared to take off.

"Say good bye to this miserable dirt ball, Dib-stink." The Irken muttered to himself. "Because this is the last time you'll ever see it."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I bet that you are surprised that I actually posted as soon as I said that I would! I know I am! Haha. Any who, I am about half way through the next chapter and so I will probably finish it tomorrow. Special thanks to my awesome Beta Emilychan! Go look at her stuff! It's awesome!

Warining: this is a ZaDr and will have violence, foul language, and sexual themes. If you don't like, DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I don't own invader zim or any of the characters that are mentioned on the show. I am simply borrowing the characters. If I owned the show then Nickalodean wouldn't want to touch it with a 30 foot pole. Haha

Dib looked up when he heard the faint whooshing sound of the cock pit door opening followed by the sharp clacking of small metal feet against the ship's floor. Gir, eyes red from duty mode, silently brought a tray of French toast and a glass of some pink Irken drink, which tasted a lot like peaches, over to the cage in which Dib sat. The robot pushed the food through a slot in the bars. Gir held it there and waited for Dib to take it. After a few moments Dib sighed and pulled the tray out of Gir's hands and placed it on his lap. The small robot nodded quickly then turned and exited through the same door he'd entered through.

Dib took a bite out of one of the French toasts slices and remembered how at the very beginning of the trip, over five months ago, he had refused the food brought to him. After about two weeks, Zim finally reemerged from the cockpit (he hadn't left the cockpit since they first left earth) and forced a collar onto Dib that shocked him if he didn't eat at least half his food within five minutes. Zim had then turned and walked out of the room, muttering the whole way out. Dib had just barely caught the words before Zim disappeared behind the door once again.

"You can't die yet, Dib…" The door must have cut off the end of Zim's sentence because the human couldn't recall an insult being attached to the end of his name…

Zim hadn't returned to the cargo bay since. Gir had always been sent out with Dib's meals, though it was only recently that Zim had given Gir the order not to communicate with Dib in any way or form while delivering the nourishment. Dib guessed that the Irken had finally gotten tired of the incredibly colorful and creative insults that would be sent back with the small robot. 

A sharp Zap from Dib's collar shocked him out of his ponderings and he let out a not-so-quiet string of curses before taking a large bite out of a piece of toast and shouting at the door. "I'm eating already! If it bothers that much then come out here and face me like a man instead of hiding behind that damn door!" Silence was the only response Dib received.

"Typical. The stupid alien won't even face me. But what did I expect? Zim IS the universe's biggest coward." Dib then turned his back to the door and quickly finished his food and chugged the Irken drink. As soon as Dib finished, the by now familiar whooshing of the door reached his ears, but instead of the harsh clacking of metal on metal that was Gir's footsteps there was a softer, slightly more muffled noise. Almost like boots on metal. Dib spun around in surprise at the sound of Zim's voice breaking the near silence.

"Dib-worm." There was a calm almost impassive tone to Zim's voice that matched his expression almost perfectly. There was a slight tug on the corners of Zim's mouth when he saw the shocked expression on Dib's face before the human covered it with an annoyed frown.

"So you've finally emerged to face me like a man, huh?" Dib asked, pushing aside the tray that had been resting on his lap to the side and standing to face Zim. "And to think I assumed you forgot about me." Sarcasm dripped off the teen's voice.

"How could I ever forget about such an annoying existence such as yours when you constantly insult me through my own robot?" The words had a slightly irritated tone.

"If my existence is so annoying then why don't you just kill me already?" Dib's words caught the Irken off guard and he almost cringed before catching himself. Why was it that every time the human said those words it hurt Zim so deeply? Not a physical pain, but a pain that, in its own way was much worse, a pain that, if Zim hadn't had such amazing control of himself, would have left the Irken clutching his chest and gasping for breath.

These reactions troubled Zim. It was the main reason that he had opted to stay in the cock pit for the majority of the journey. He only left when he needed to relieve himself, when he chose to sleep, and on the two or three times that he went into the cargo bay to watch Dib sleep. Though Zim would never admit it, he was actually a little afraid of these reactions since he had never had them before.

"Hello, Zim? Stop spacing out and say something." Dib's words snapped Zim out of his daze and he quickly thought of an acceptable comeback.

"I, the almighty Zim, Do not take orders from the likes of you, Dib-slave." Zim silently praised himself for his amazing comeback." Narrowing his eyes, Zim glared at the captive teen. A few moments passed without a response and his glare fell to a frustrated frown. "Respond Dib-worm! I command you to respond and stop being so emotionless, it's freaking me out!"

Dib ignored the by now fuming Irken and simply sat back down on the floor with his eyes closed.

This only infuriated Zim more but before he could yell at the human, the computer (which Zim had transferred from the house to the ship) cut in.

"Enemy ship approaching."


	4. Chapter 4

Hfl 4

Zim grudgingly forgot his fury as he turned away from the human who was now attempting to hide his curiosity. "What do you mean 'enemy ship approaching'? No one would dare attack an Irken ship. You must be mistaken-" Zim was cut off when there was a loud explosion that rocked the entire ship.

"The enemy ship has its weapons readied and is firing on us." The computer's indifferent voice stated.

"I can see that!" Zim yelled irritated. "Raise the shields and open a line of communication with them."

A large monitor lowered from the ceiling just to the left of Dib's cage, giving the human a perfect view of the screen while allowing him to stand outside of the camera's range if he wished to. The screen flicked on, showing static.

A few seconds of the static passed before the canons momentarily ceased fire and an Irken appeared on the screen. She had light blue eyes and long, curly antennas. Zim watched with a disbelieving expression as she smirked at him.

"An Irken…?" Zim asked incredulously. "What is the meaning of this? Why is and IRKEN attacking another Irken?"

"I am attacking you because I am Jaz, the newest Resisty recruit." She said proudly, still smirking.

"The Resisty? Why is an Irken in a rebel group?" Zim simply couldn't comprehend that someone of his own race would choose to rebel against his Tallest.

"The Tallest must be over thrown. They abuse their power and make stupid decisions that don't benefit anyone." Jaz calmly explained. "They are cruel and simply don't deserve to be called Tallest."

"There is a resistance?" Dib cut in, all the talk of rebellion catching his interest.

"Who and what are you?" Jaz asked, noticing Dib for the first time.

"He is nothing. He is only my human slave and I command him to be silent." Zim growled, glaring back at Dib before turning back towards the monitor.

"I am not nothing, I am Dib. And I am most certainly not your slave." Dib returned Zim's glare before directing his attention back to the monitor as well. "So is there really a resistance?"

"Yes there is. We are always looking for new recruits if you are interested!" The rebel quickly stated, eager to recruit a new rebel.

"Yes! Sign me up!" Dib jumped at the chance to avenge his planet.

"Silence! Both of you, silence! You are not taking my Dib-slave." Zim shouted and pointed at the Irken on the monitor. "And Dib-stink, you are going to be silent." Zim hissed a deadly glint in his magenta eyes as he turned on Dib.

"There is no way I am going to do anything you say. Not now and not ever!" Dib growled in response, his own hazelnut eyes narrowing.

"Computer, restrain the Dib-thing. Gir silence him." Four metal tentacles shot out of the ceiling and wrapped themselves around Dib's wrists and ankles, pulling them so that he was spread eagle a couple of inches off the floor.

Gir bounded into the room, saluted Zim, pulled a gag out of his head and walked over to Dib's cage. He unlocked the door and entered the cage and walked over to the struggling teen.

"I swear to god Zim, if Gir gags me I will kill you, you f-"Dib was cut short when the gag was roughly shoved into his mouth.

"Well then, Zim was it, I was going to simply blow you up but now that I have a new recruit to save I think I will capture you and have your PAK reprogrammed or something." Jaz said indifferently.

"Like you could ever even come close to capturing the almighty Zim!"

"We will see about that." With that, she ended the transmission. As soon as the line closed, the rebel canons started up again. This time however, the blasts were more precise and planned, aimed at parts of the ship that would cripple it without blowing them up. Luckily for Zim (and not so for Dib) the shields were doing their job well and only a few shots made it through, inflicting only minimal damage.

"Computer, ready the weapons!" Zim shouted as he rushed to the cockpit, leaving Dib behind still gagged and restrained.

"Mmph!" Dib tried to yell at Zim to let him go but his words only came out as a muffled and unintelligible grunt thanks to the gag. Seeing that trying to get Zim to release him was pointless, Dib began to struggle against his bonds as much as he could. The cold metal tentacles holding his arms and legs didn't loosen even a small amount. Dib soon gave up and decided to wait for the battle to end.

After what seemed like an eternity of zooming throughout space dogging who knows what, the battle finally ended with an ecstatic shout from Zim that could be heard through the walls.

"Ha! Take that you traitor! No one can defeat the almighty ZIM!" Hearing this, Dib frowned and pulled at his restraints once again. After a few moments he stopped and let his head fall to his chest.

Zim's celebrations and shouts of superiority were well deserved as both of the aliens had fought well. Jaz was almost as good a pilot as Zim and had almost managed to defeat him on several occasions. Zim managed to pull it together at the last minute, though, and crippled the rebel's ship.

Zim's celebrations were interrupted by the rebel appearing on the monitor once again. Through all the static and fuzz, Zim was pleased to see a scene of chaos on Jaz's ship. Cables and wires were hanging from the ceiling, shooting sparks everywhere, debris was scattered all over the ground and there were quite a few dents in the walls. The most pleasing part of the scene was the rebel herself. She was beat up pretty badly and had a large gash above her eye that was bleeding profusely.

"You won this round, but soon you will see the Tallests' true colors. When you do, you will come to join the Resisty, just like I did." After that, the signal became too static filled to hear her anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: yes this is a ZaDr. Don't worry though this is the kiddie version so there will be no sex. Well actually there will be but I will only write the very beginning (like the foreplay and stuff) and the right afterwards (like right after they finish.) this will also have violence and some foul language. Don't like? DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters mentioned in that epic show. (this is the last chapter that I will say this for because I think that at this point it is obvious that I do NOT own this show or any of its epic characters. And if you can' figure that out then you are an idiot.)

Author's Note: special thanks to all who commented and faved and to EmilyChan for being an epic Beta!

Zim let the rebel's words bother him for a grand total of five seconds before returning to his celebrations. After a few minutes, he grew bored of gloating to himself and decided to rub his victory in Dib's face. Zim cheerfully walked to door and into the cargo bay. He strutted over to Dib's cage and smiled victoriously at the still bound and gagged human.

"Victory for Zim!" shouted the happy Irken. "There's no way I would allow anyone to steal away my property!"

Being unable to respond because of the gag, Dib simply glared back at Zim and grunted angrily. Zim smirked as he looked over the human.

"Hmm... You Dib-beast, you look pretty good like that... I might just leave you like that... We are almost to the massive so what harm could it do?" Zim muttered the last part to himself.

Dib's eyes widened slightly and a slight blush powdered his cheeks. He tried to protest through the gag but his words came out as an unintelligible mass of noise. Dib pulled on the restraints and tried to spit out the gag.

Lucky for Dib, Zim's computer spoke up. "How would he eat? Not that I really care, I just don't want to clean up a dead body."

Zim's smirk faltered. He hadn't thought of that... "Fine. Release him."

The metal tentacles that were holding Dib's limbs promptly released him, dropping him to the ground. The teen immediately pulled the gag from his mouth and stood up, all the while glaring at Zim.

The Irken let out a quiet chuckle as he watched Dib. "Stupid human."

"Shut up, space boy." Dib spat, still blushing slightly. The two stood in silence for a moment before a thought popped up in Dib's mind. "Wait, I thought you were taking me to Irk, not the massive..."

"We have to make a quick stop at the massive first. I have to perform the traditional first firing of the organic sweep." Zim explained.

"Organic sweep?"

"If you must know, the Organic Sweep kills all the organic life on the conquered planet."

"Wouldn't you need to be fairly close to the planet to do that? Not months away?" Dib asked, finding it hard to believe that even the Irken empire had the technology to launch such a deadly assault from such a distance.

"Shut up, Dib-stink. You know nothing!" Zim snapped.

"Ahhhh... So there is another reason!" Dib exclaimed proud of himself for being able to mess with Zim so easily.

"LIES! The filthy worm baby LIES!" Yelled the angry Irken.

"If it's not true then why are you reacting so extremely?" Dib retorted.

Zim glared furiously at Dib but remained silent. The human smirked at Zim's obvious defeat.

"We both know I'm right so just tell me already! I'm just gonna find out when we get there anyways, so you might as well." Dib had Zim now. There was no way that Zim could get put of this one. Dib was obviously right and he WOULD find out sooner or later...

"I... I don't know what you are talking about stupid hyuman..." But Zim's response was only half-hearted and he looked distracted.

"Yes you do, Zim. Denying things won't make them any less true." Dib's words wriggled around in Zim's mind, planting themselves deeper than Dib could have imagined and effecting thoughts Zim tried ignore.

Amusement and slight confusion both fell on Dib as he watched his enemy absorb his words. Although he was greatly pleased that his words bothered Zim, he didn't understand WHY it bothered the other. The longer Zim was silent, the more irritated Dib became. Before he could ask the alien what his problem was, Zim abruptly turned and left the cargo bay, leaving the confused teen to grow even more irritated as he was left with more questions than answers.

Author's Note: Haha! Yes! Two in a row! I bet you weren't expecting that! My beta finally sent back chapter 4 and 5 so I decided to put them both on at the same time so here it is!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Warning: yes this is a ZaDr. Don't worry though this is the kiddie version so there will be no sex. Well actually there will be but I will only write the very beginning (like the foreplay and stuff) and the right afterwards (like right after they finish.) this will also have violence and some foul language. Don't like? DON'T READ!

The stupid hyuman's words picked at... SOMETHING in Zim's mind. The problem was he couldn't figure out WHAT it was exactly... All he knew was that whatever it was, whatever memory he was repressing, must have been seriously bad. It was possible for an Irken to repress a memory but only if it was so traumatic that the Irken's PAK deemed it hazardous to the Irken's well-being. There was that ache in his chest again. The one that makes him not want to continue living. The one that he gets when the Dib-beast talks about dying...

Before Zim could dwell in these thoughts any longer, the computer's voice sounded out.

"Approaching the Massive."

"Perfect. Send a transmission telling the Tallest that we are about to board." Zim pushed his questions to the back of his mind and focused on the controls.

"Ok, whatever." The indifferent voice of the computer replied before a blank screen a few feet away from Zim blinked to life and showed the Irken insignia on it.

A few moments passed before the computer spoke again. "Unable to send a transmission through to the Massive."

Zim frowned but continued to fly towards the appropriately name ship. Though the announcement was troubling, it was not completely unexpected. For the past year Zim had been unable to successfully send a transmission through to his Tallest. Ever since that night... That nigh he couldn't seem to remember no matter how hard he tried.

Zim shook his head to clear the thoughts away and returned his focus to piloting as a large door opened to a launching and landing pad. Zim skillfully parked his ship and watched as a small group of repair drones came out and began to repair the damages caused by the skirmish with the  
rebel.

Zim turned off the engine and walked to the door separating himself from Dib. Sighing he prepared himself for an arsenal of questions and insults to be fired at him as soon as he stepped through the door. As soon as he thought he was as prepared as he could get, Zim open the door and stepped through.

Zim was taken aback when he found that the cage that Dib had been in was now empty. Zim panicked slightly and looked around the room, expecting the human to jump out of the shadows at any moment. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the human was simply looking out the window, goggling at all the different Irken technology and the Irkens operating it.

"You amazed by the sure AWESOMENESS of the superior Irken technology." Zim said as if stating a known fact.

The sound of Zim's voice made Dib jump and he silently cursed at himself  
for letting the perfect opportunity to ambush Zim pass him by. When Gir had entered the cage to gag Dib, he had unlocked the door and forgot to relock it. Dib noticed it immediately and exited as soon as he was sure that Zim wasn't going to come through the door. He had a whole plan set and was going to attack Zim the next time he came through the door. As he was passing the window so that he could be positioned just right for his ambush, he saw the massive and was simply to curious to focus on attacking Zim.

"Listen well, Dib-beast, for I will only say this once." Zim continued after Dib remained silent. "You are going to be absolutely silent while we are on the massive and you are not to look at any of the Irken's, actually you should probably just look at the ground the whole time... Also, NEVER leave my side without me saying so."

"I'm not going to do what you say Zim. And I'm not going to follow you around like a little puppy." Dib said defiantly, glaring hard at Zim.

Zim Ignored Dib and focused on looking him up and down, examining his physique through his clothes. Dib shifted uncomfortably and a light blush turned his face pink as the alien looked him up. He was about to say something when Zim finally seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Hmm... I think the best place would be on the chest..." Zim nodded to himself as he made up his mind. A tentacle slid out of his pack holding some sort of gun like device except with a much larger barrel and before Dib could react, Zim pulled Dib's shirt up and pressed the barrel of the gun to Dib's chest just below his collar bone and pulled the trigger.

There was a bright flash of pink light and Dib gasped when he felt a sharp and unexpected pain. The light and pain were gone as fast as they came and the tentacle reappeared and pulled the gun back onto Zim's PAK.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Screaming, Dib frantically pulled his shirt down and put his hand over the place that the gun had been. He didn't feel any blood or anything and felt a little better but was still angry.

"Relax Dib-uh I simply put the Irken insignia on you so that everyone would know that you are Irken property." Zim explain as if it were nothing.

"WHAT! Does it come off?" Dib said, still panicking but now looking for a mirror to see what Zim had imprinted onto his chest.

"Computer, mirror." Zim ordered, beginning to get irritated by Dib's hysteria over such a minor thing. "No it won't come off. It's permanent."

Rushing over to the mirror that lowered itself from the ceiling Dib pulled his shirt up again to see the mark that was now permanently stuck on his body. The mark looked similar to a tattoo and was a very basic drawing of an Irken head, the same one that was on almost every price of Irken technology.

"No! I don't want your race's symbol permanently on me!" Dib shouted, still frantically looking in the mirror at his new tattoo.

Zim frowned at the human's panicked response to being marked. "You should be honored that you are allowed to wear the superior symbol of the almighty Irken race!"

"Well I'm not! Get it off!" Finally turning away from his reflection, Dib glared at Zim.

Sighing Zim shook his head. He didn't have time for this. "Shut up, Dib-worm. I can't take it off, it's PERMANENT! I don't have time to argue with you about this. We have to go." Another arm came out of Zim's PAK and deposited a black leash with blue stitches into his out stretched hand. When he tried to attach it to Dib's collar, Dib ducked out of the way.

"First you destroy my home, then you brand me, and now you expect me to let you lead me around your leaders' ship on a leash!" Dib shouted at Zim not believe that Zim would actually sink that low.

"Yes." Dib stared at Zim with a look of disbelief plastered on his face after hearing Zim was serious.

Dib snapped out of his shock when Zim began to walk towards him again, attempting to get the leash on him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but that's NOT happening."

Zim sighed again. He really didn't have time for this. "Fine, we will do this the hard way, stupid human. Computer, restrain the Dib-beast again."

Once again metal tentacles shot out of the ceiling and wrapped themselves around Dib's limbs. This time only two wrapped them around him and prevented him from avoiding the leash as it was clipped onto a metal ring on his collar.

Dib snarled at Zim when he pulled back and smiled triumphantly. "That's fucking cheap, Zim."

"If I release you, Dib-beast, you will probably just attack me, right." Zim's words were more of a statement than a question.

"You got it." Dib said, faking cheer.

Zim thought about that for a moment before replying. "Hmm... I thought so... Computer, release The Dib but place restraining cuffs on him first."

The restraints loosened slightly and retreated a few inches up Dib's arms exposing his wrists. Two more tentacles fell from the ceiling, each holding a circular, metal band. The bands were placed on Dib's wrists and instantly molded to his skin, making them impossible to remove without Zim's help. As soon as the bands were in place, the restraints retreated all the back into the ship. Dib tried to attack Zim but found that he couldn't make his body respond.

"Great. Now I can't even control my own body. Could this get any worse?"  
Dib groaned as he rubbed at one of the bands on his wrist. "What are these anyway?"

"If you must know, those are restraining cuffs; they force the 'slave' to do whatever the 'master' commands." Zim pointed to Dib when he said 'slave' and to himself when he said 'master'. "I also modified these to automatically prevent you from escaping or harming me in any way." he added almost as an afterthought.

Then, without waiting for a response from Dib, Zim turned and started to walk towards the door, pulling Dib along behind him. "We must go now. We have already wasted enough time with questions."

Zim lead them out of the ship and to a doorway with a security drone standing in front of it. Without hesitation, Zim walked straight up to him and asked to see the Tallest. Dib didn't pay any attention to the conversation going on between the two Irkens, to busy wallowing in self-pity to care.

Zim soon got his way and they started towards the Tallest, accompanied by another security drone. They walked through dozens of corridors and passed through just as many doors and just when Dib thought that they would never get there, they stopped. The security drone told them to wait there and entered a large sliding door. Zim and Dib waited for a good 45 minutes before the security drone finally came back out again and allowed them in.

The room that was on the other side of the door was about the size of school gym. Along the walls were dozens of Irkens sitting in front of computer screens typing and looking important. In the center of the room was a platform that was raised a few feet higher than the rest of the floor. Two very tall and very important looking Irkens stood, well actually hovered, on the platform eating donuts. One of them was clothed in purple and had purple eyes while the other had on all red and had red eyes.

Zim bowed when he reached the edge of the platform and addressed the two Irkens with a tone of utmost respect and admiration. "My Tallest."

The Tallest looked at each other, then to Zim, with a look of confusion.

"Zim what are you doing here?" Red said. "I thought that we told not to contact us anymore? We blocked your transmissions and everything."

It appeared as though Zim hadn't heard the last half of Red's words because he continued speaking. "My Tallest, I have come to tell you that I have successfully completed my mission and conquered the planet of Earth. I brought a human slave and everything." At the last part he turned and pointed at Dib who simply glared at them. Purple looked Dib up and down smiled evilly to himself.

Red sighed and massaged his temples. "We already told you, Zim, your 'mission' was a fake! We lied to get rid of you! You are defective and are a nuisance to everyone around you. You would be doing us all a favor if you would just crawl under a rock and die."

Zim looked from Red to Purple and frowned. "But my mission..." Zim said still not believing that his Tallest would betray him.

"Zim! You have no mission! It was a LIE! How many times do I have to say this before you finally get it through your thick skull that you are just an annoying defective that no one needs!" Red all but yelled at Zim, making him flinch and his antennae drop. That's what had happened that night so long ago. His leaders had finally told him what he was: a useless defective that only ever got in the way and was a nuisance to everyone around him. They had told him that if he really wanted to make them happy then he should just die. When the transmission ended Zim had tried to do just that. Die. It was what would make his leaders happy. Right before he could do it though, his PAK kicked in and rest its self, repressing the memory of that night to preserve its host's life.

Dib saw Zim trembling form and the way his antennae fell limp to the side of his head and suddenly got mad. No one should ever have the right to say that to anyone, especially someone who was as loyal as Zim. He worked 24/7 to make his Tallest proud and they repay him by treating him like dirt and calling him defective.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that! Everything he has everyone has been to make you two proud and you tell him to crawl under a rock and die! He is probably one of the most loyal people I have ever met and you should be honored that his all that loyalty is directed to you!" Dib staepped in front of Zim and yelled at the two shocked Irkens. Everyone, including Dib, was shocked that he had the nerve to stand up to the leaders of the entire Irken Empire.

Zim gaped at Dib for a moment before frantically turning his attention to the Tallest. Red was obviously fuming but Purple was simply looking at Dib with a sinister look in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

"My Tallest! Please ignore the Dib-worm; I am still working on getting him to obey!" Zim shouted and tugged on Dib's leash to get him to turn and look at him. "Shut up Dib! Do you KNOW who you just insulted?" He hissed.

Dib tried to respond but found that his voice wouldn't work. Damn restraining cuffs... Zim pushed him aside and apologized to the Tallest once more.

"My deepest apologies my Tallest! I assure you that Dib will be punished severely." Zim said bowing his head and placing his fist over his heart.

"No need Zim." This time it was Purple who spoke. "You are being sent back into exile and we will take care of your slave here." The look that Purple gave Dib sent shivers down his spine.

"Security drones, capture Zim and take him to a holding cell." Purple ordered. "And capture the Dib creature as well."

Author's Note: Yay! Zim and Dib made it to the massive and the met with the tallest! Red is a bastard and purple is a total creeper though! Haha I feel like purple is COMPLETELY OOC and it is really annoying me but it is necessary. Well actually it isn't necessary at all but I don't know how to make him work so... Yeah...

On a completely different note, isn't Dib so awesome! And it was so sweet of him to defend Zim like that! Finally some possessiveness towards Zim from Dib! Haha and Zim got to see Dib's chest! I know that at the moment it may seem random but trust me there is a reason that I made Dib get a tattoo! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry to inform you that this, as well as all of my other incomplete stories, have been abandoned. It's been years since I last updated so I decided it was time I made it official. I'm sorry for any inconvenience or disappointment this may or may not cause.

I would also like to thank everyone who supported me and showed me such love. Please accept my sincerest apologies for I have failed you and I do honestly feel bad about that.

Now, if anybody wishes to adopt this, or my other story, please contact me and I'll be more than happy to give it to you.

Also, all the stories on my account will be removed on Saturday, June 14. So if you wish to, please contact me before then as after that I will no longer have any saved copies of the stories.

My sincerest regrets,

PepperLovey


End file.
